


A Pirate's Treasure

by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Height Differences, Kissing, Massage, No Smut, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Oil, Other, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666
Summary: They are the terror of the Nine Seas. He is their trustworthy lieutenant. And they are late for their daily ship's inspection... Again.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 13





	A Pirate's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> A small Levihan slice of life pirate fanfic. Watched too much Pirates Of The Carribean lately.

. They are a legend. A harvester of riches. A harbinger of doom. The most formidable and wealthiest pirate captain of their time. Their flag is feared all across the nine seas. Their ship is of a cleanliness that is equal to none. Of a spotless white wood whose brightness is only contrasted by the pure blackness of it's screaming cannons. Not that it is thanks to them. Oh no. But to the relentless efforts of their lieutenant. And of his dedicated crew. It's name... Is The Vengeful Phoenix. A haven of torture. A place of never-ending torment. Whose jails are soiled with the entrails and tears of its captives. Dirtied by the gore and fluids of its unlucky prisoners. That is, until their lieutenant cleans them up. With a lot of zeal. As well as with a lot of cursing. This cursed ship is a floating nightmare. One that pierces trough the mist of the clouds of gunpowder like the unsinkable sea monster that it is. It is ruled over by them. The one. The only. The brilliant. The unhinged. Hange Zoe. They once were the science advisor of Queen Reiss herself. But they were dismissed for what was deemed as their... Rather unusual approach to research. Such small minds. Thinking such small words. Living such small boring mediocre lives. Pitiful. Never-mind. They have found another way to pursue their research. To be able to on keep performing their experiments. To fulfill their vision. To keep searching for what is forbidden. Forgotten. A secret unlike no other. The secret to transcendence of the flesh. Trough raging fire. The secret to everlasting life.   
They wake up at the break of dawn. In their gigantic bedroom that is filled with treasures. Jewels. Jewelry. Crowns of fallen kings and queens. That are being drowned in the molted gold of the rising sun. That is currently piercing trough the thick glass wall. Precious tapestries are casually littered across the room. Notes of theirs are lying scattered on the floor. The place is such a huge fucking mess. That a handsome and exasperated raven in his mid-twenties is trying to find his way trough. In search for his captain. He curses. His name is Levi Ackerman. Their trusted lieutenant. And a rather notable clean freak. When he finds them... . Which he eventually manages to do. Somehow... He is going to give them a fucking piece of his fucking mind.  
\- Levi : Captain Zoe ! Wake the fuck up !  
He is answered with a lazy yawn. Which he doesn't really appreciate. At all. He is a little bit tired of acting as his boss's twenty-four seven guardian and babysitter. But... Really... If he is honest with himself... How could he not be that for them ?  
\- Hange : Hum... What ?  
\- Levi : You're late for the fucking morning's ship inspection !  
\- Hange : Oh... Who the fuck cares... I... Ouch !  
He pulls their hair and climbs into the luxurious and damaged reddish sofa where they fell asleep. A bunch of messy schematics that they were working on last night are scattered all over the floor. Of course they are.  
\- Levi : I'm a little bit fucking tired of having to babysit your lazy ass all fucking day long... I'm starting to have enough of your fucking shit... I'm... Oi ! Are you fucking snoring at me, four-eyes ?  
\- Hange : Hum... Ah... Eh ! What ?  
\- Levi : Did you even fucking heard what I just said to you ? Are you fucking listening to me ?  
They answer him with a faint but sincere smile. They know he is just teasing them. The two of them are that intimate. They have this much trust in each other. He blushes at their answer.  
\- Hange : But you love, me... right ? All messy and fucked up that I am... You love me...  
\- Levi : Hange... Come the fuck on... You need to wake the fuck up... You're not being professional.  
\- Hange : Ugh ! Who cares ?  
\- Levi : I care.  
\- Hange : Oh you... You little heart breaker... Are you trying to make me tear up ?  
They finally sit up on the couch while massaging their hazelnut eyes. Adjusting their oval glasses on their nose. He is still holding them by their messy and oily brown ponytail. He pulls them into a fiery and domineering good morning kiss. Such is their welcome to the land of the awake. They giggle. Outside of this room, they are the boss. But inside the privacy of the bedroom... They enjoy letting a little bit of that immense power of theirs go into the hands of the one and only person that they would ever trust with their life. And that person is named Levi Ackerman. Do they love him. So fucking much. He is probably the only being on earth or sea that could ever put up with their fucking shit. He makes them care. About so many things that they wouldn't care about otherwise. Like their life. And their safety. That they wouldn't give a fuck about if he wasn't there for them. He is so loving. So caring. In spite of everything they put him trough. He is always there for them. No matter what. He eventually decides to release their lips. They pant.  
\- Hange : Morning... You...  
Before they know it... Levi is laying on top of them. They cast a provocative and lustful glance at the small raven. For Levi isn't a tall man. He is but one meter and sixty-centimeters tall. They are taller than him by more than ten centimeters. And... Well... He is heavier than them by at least twenty fucking kilograms of battle hardened muscles. Fuck. This guy... He is just gorgeous. So beautiful. They are so lucky to have him in their life. And is he handsome in his white and gold tailcoat. They need him. Close. Inside. Secure. Against. They need him more than anything in the world.  
\- Levi : Are you trying to fucking tease me... Babe ?  
\- Hange : You're the one that is lying on top of me... Babe...  
That gets a chuckle out of the beautiful raven who answers them with another kiss. They drown in his lips. He looks at them with so much tenderness in his fiery silver eyes of his.  
\- Levi : Damn it, four-eyes...When are you going to grow the fuck up ?  
\- Hange : As if you really would like me to.   
\- Levi : Tch... I'm worried about you, Hange.  
Of course, he is. How could he not be ? But even though he will never admit it... He wouldn't really want them to change for anything in the world. He gets up and goes to fetch a bottle of oil made of finely worked crystal. That is lying on top of a drawer that is bursting with gold trinkets and rivers of pearls. He opens the elegant bottle and stares at them.  
\- Levi : Take off your fucking clothes. Now.  
They are more than happy to oblige. As they remove their red fur coat, he starts to undress as well. Folding up his clothes in a neat pile on a armchair as they messily throw theirs across the room. They eventually end up both completely fucking naked. Hange take a pose on the sofa. Their chin lying on their right knuckles. Enjoying the fucking view. Is he really something else. Perfectly chiseled. Gilded by the orange fire of the morning light. Holly fuck.  
\- Levi : Fucking lay the fuck down.  
They gladly do as he asks. He kneels down in front of the sofa and starts to slowly massage their body. Fuck. It feels so good... So... Oh dear... He is slow. Powerful but soft. He knows just... Oh shit... All the right fucking moves. Knows where to apply pressure. Knows where to stop. It just feels... So fucking incredible. So... Liberating. There could not be anything more beautiful than anybody could do for their loved one... That to bestow them with such a sensual gift. It is an act of complete and absolute trust. He hums with satisfaction as they relax more and more. Feeling the pressure in their shoulders loosen. The blood in their veins... It's pumping is becoming calmer. Their breathing is starting to be slower. More peaceful. As their worries fade away. They think all the time. Worry about everything all the time. Always afraid of how things could turn out for the worse. But... Now... For once... They do not think anymore... All they do is feel. They are temporarily freed from their chronicle anxiety. They just feel it. Feel his love. Feel how much he cares about them. In each and every of his movements. For once... They live in the present moment.  
\- Levi : Damn.  
They must look pretty nice to him right now. All oiled up under the gold of the morning's sun. The idea of saying something spirited to him comes to their mind but... They quickly give up on it. They don't want to ruin the moment. They just let themselves go. They are in trustworthy hands. After alll. They can not believe it. In this cruel... cold... absurd fucked up world... They have somehow managed to found love. He might be ten years younger than they are but... Nobody understands them the way that he does. Nobody knows about their weaknesses more than him. And he doesn't uses them in order to hurt them. Never. But uses them in order to help them work on it. And nobody is more appreciative of their strengths either.  
\- Levi : Would you like... for something else... Hange ?  
\- Hange : Maybe... But... Not this morning... I'm... A little bit tired... Maybe... Tonight... We'll see...  
\- Levi : Okay...  
\- Hange : I... Wouldn't mind a big hug... though...  
That perspective doesn't seem to displease him. He climbs into the sofa once more and kisses them on their neck. And holds them. Just holds them. Tight. Between his powerful arms. They both close their eyes. Locked in their embrace.   
\- Levi : I can work with that...  
And so here they are... Rocked by the swirling of the sea. Under the orange light of the dawning sun. The two of them. Lying naked. Side by side. Having each other. Keeping each other warm. In this cold and uncaring world that they were thrown in. Their love. That is the most valuable thing in the world. That is the real treasure.


End file.
